


Spaghetti al Nero di Seppia

by Hydrakn1ght



Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [5]
Category: UTAU
Genre: And feeds that to Orpheus, Bath Sex, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff and Smut, Other, Sex While Sick, Sick Character, Sick fic but also smut, Stretto makes soup using their tentacles, Tentacles, and then they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrakn1ght/pseuds/Hydrakn1ght
Summary: Three part smut and sick fic. Wholesome but smutty.Orpheus has fallen ill, so Stretto has to take care of him... in more ways than one.Content in the tags
Relationships: Stretto Likendo/Orpheus
Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069115





	1. Part 1

One of the best parts about being a half demon is that Stretto couldn’t get sick, easily at least. Their roommates, though? They definitely could.

Flu season was going around and both of the human, or, well, human enough members of the household had fallen sick. Galliard and Discord had left the house because they found human sickness absolutely disgusting while Clefire had been moved over to… wherever the hell her alien parasite girlfriend lived.

Thankfully, it meant that Stretto would only have to take care of their boyfriend. And the best way to take care of a sick sheep… creature? Honestly, Stretto wasn’t sure what he was, but Stretto knew the best thing to make for him: soup.

However, Stretto didn’t want to just make any soup, oh no. They wanted to make a soup they’d know would be perfectly nutritious for their smol boyfriend: ramen with egg and vegetables added, cooked in a very, very special broth.

Of course, the broth would have to be prepared first.

They stripped down naked in their room, then walking into the kitchen. Their tentacles writhed in anticipation for what they were about to do. They took out a pot from the cabinet, setting it down on the table before climbing onto the table. They situated their body just above the pot, their tentacles wriggling and ready to go.

This was going to be fun.

They began to play with their tentacles, moaning out quietly as slime dripped from their tentacles into the pot. However, it was going to take a lot more than that. They entwined their fingers into their tentacles.

They gripped tightly on one. Just a bit harder…

_Riiiiiiip._

They ripped off a tentacle from their body, moaning in ecstasy as it came cleanly off. And then… right into the mouth, down the throat. They groaned a little at the taste as it continued to struggle, wiggling against the insides of their mouth.

The pleasure caused more slime to drip from their tentacles as they jerked themself off, gagging on the tentacle in their throat.

They need more.

They would have to resort to drastic measures in order to produce enough slime.

They tore off a second tentacle, their moans muffled by the tentacle down their throat. Here goes nothing.

They placed it near their ass before the tentacle quickly squirmed into their ass, leaving a trail of magenta slime. They couldn’t help but cry out at this, causing the tentacle in their throat to come closer to their gag reflex.

Their tentacles were practically dripping with slime but they hadn’t climaxed yet. As they were fucked from two ends, they began to milk their tentacles, determined to get as much slime as possible into the pot sitting just below them.

Finally, with a cry, they came, releasing a massive spray of slime into the pot, panting quietly as the tentacles inside of them began to slow.

They gulped down the one in their throat, straining a little due to the size, swallowing it whole. As for the one in their ass… well…

They pulled it out, groaning quite a bit as slime trickled out of their ass.

This would be a perfect addition to the meat.


	2. Part 2

Stretto hummed quietly as they set the pot on the stove, setting the dial so the flame would begin to boil their slime. The consistency was rather on the thick side but they were confident that, once it boiled, it would become a nice, thick broth.

In the meantime, they gathered their ingredients: the ramen noodles, the eggs, the vegetables, and the certain je ne sais quoi of the soup, one of their own tentacles. They could already feel the missing tentacles start to grow back and they were sure that they’d be regrown by the time they were done cooking.

They took out a knife and began to slice up the vegetables, keeping the blade steady. Before the demon deal, they used to be crap at chopping vegetables. They’d always slip and chop the vegetables too big for them to be put in things. Someone else always had to chop them finer.

But now, with their demon arm assisting them? Chopping the vegetables into few pieces was a breeze. They chopped at a brisk pace, carefully not to cut themself. Once they were all chopped up, they slid the finely chopped vegetables into the now steaming pot.

Now for the tentacle. They shivered a little as they prepared to slice it up. The thing about their detached tentacles is that, even though they’re no longer part of their body, they could still feel them somewhat. It was like a phantom limb. Their tentacles began to stir at the idea of slicing into the detached tentacle.

Another thing about the tentacles is that they all seemed to scramble any pain input into pleasure. So, slicing this up will be an interesting experience, one they’ll have to wait after they serve the soup to Orpheus to handle the stimulation.

They took the knife and chopped down, their tentacles squirming in delight as the tendril was chopped. Slowly but surely, they chopped up the tentacle with heavy panting, desiring more stimulation. With each chop, the sensation of the tentacle deadened, no longer affecting Stretto as much. Once a tentacle was effectively destroyed, Stretto could no longer feel it.

Stretto slid the tentacle pieces into the simmering broth. The soup was starting to thin, creating a much better consistency with the heat. They put in the noodles and the egg, starting to stir the soup.

Once everything was cooked, Stretto carefully poured it into both a small bowl for Orpheus and a large bowl for storage purposes. They placed plastic wrap over the large bowl, their increasingly frantic tentacles causing them to think of some stuff to do with it…

Bad Stretto! They scolded themself for thinking about using it on Orpheus. Sure, it would be hot as hell but it wouldn’t be the best idea considering Orpheus’s current condition.

They placed the large bowl into the fridge, letting it chill. It will likely return to normal slime consistency later but that could easily be fixed by warming up a bowl in the microwave.

Stretto took the smaller bowl to Orpheus’s room. They knocked gently on the door before opening it, taking a hesitant step inside. The room was overall pretty dark so that Orpheus could sleep in peace. They walked inside, careful not to wake him. They sat down gently next to the sleeping male in the bed.

“Wake up, please, I made you lunch,” they whispered quietly to Orpheus.

The sound of Stretto’s voice and the smell of the soup caused him to slowly stir awake, looking at Stretto. His eyes had bags under them out of the sheer tiredness he was experiencing. No matter how much he slept, the flu was kicking his ass pretty hard.

“Hey Stretto…” He said weakly, managing a small smile despite how sleepy he was.

“I made you soup. Can you sit up on your own?” Stretto asked.

Orpheus gave it an almost half-hearted shot but struggled. “Please help me up…?”

Stretto gently put him into a sitting position, letting Orpheus lean back a little onto his pillows and the headrest of the bed.

“Can you eat this on your own?”

“...Feed me…?” Orpheus suggested, sheepishly.

Stretto simply laughed a little and smiled, taking a fork they had brought with them and twirling the noodles in with the meat and vegetables. The pink noodles were brought to Orpheus’s lips and he delicately took a bite.

He moaned out in quiet pleasure at the taste, albeit dulled due to the flu his body was fighting. He chewed it and swallowed, his eyes seeming to lighten up a little more.

“What did you put in this?” He asked.

“Well… let’s see… ramen, vegetables, eggs, and…”

“And…?”

“One of my own tentacles, with my slime as the broth.”

Orpheus blushed quite a bit at finding this out. Sure, it was nothing new for him to be eating Stretto’s tentacles or swallowing their slime but… Eating it with regular food while he’s sick? That’s something new.

Stretto laughed a little at Orpheus’s expression. “You’re so cute when you blush~ I’m only going to feed you until you’re full or… when you’re ready for dessert~”

“D-Dessert? Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, I promise you that.”

They continued to feed him, Orpheus rather enjoying this. Being fed by his partner was honestly a treat and it made him feel loved and appreciated despite the heavy fog of the flu.

Eventually, Orpheus grew full, shaking his head and closing his mouth when Stretto offered another spoonful.

“Are you ready for dessert then?”

Orpheus nodded quickly, rather eager.

“Open wide~”

Orpheus opened his mouth as Stretto repositioned themself, allowing their tentacles to approach his mouth. They slowly let a tentacle enter his mouth.

“Make sure not to bite down and swallow, okay? I don’t wanna make your stomach upset by being too full.”

Orpheus nodded a little, ready and eager for what awaited him.

“Now, I’m going to fuck your mouth and all you need to do is lay back, relax, and enjoy it.”

Orpheus nodded again, rather sleepily. Stretto smiled a little before starting to move the tentacle in and out of Orpheus’s mouth. He moaned quietly around the tentacle as it slowly fucked his mouth. He kept his jaw slack and, thanks to his position, he was rather comfortable.

The tip of the tentacle quickly tickled the back of Orpheus’s throat, almost causing a gag reflex. With this sort of sickness, it wouldn’t be good for Orpheus to gag and proceed to projectile vomit. Upon seeing this, Stretto made sure to avoid the back of Orpheus’s throat, simply fucking his mouth at a nice steady pace that felt heavenly to them.

With a final thrust, they came with a cry into Orpheus’s mouth, allowing the tentacle slime to slide down his throat and all over his neck and chest.

Unfortunately, the feeling immediately caused Orpheus to gag a little. Stretto, worried, gently picked him up, kept him steady, and headed to the nearest bathroom with him.

They opened up the toilet cover and let Orpheus vomit, gently rubbing his back to sooth him.

“It’s okay, let it all out… I shouldn’t have pushed you so far…” Stretto mumbled quietly.

Once Orpheus had let everything out, they looked at Stretto, a bit of vomit on his lips. “I-It’s okay, I really enjoyed it.”

Stretto gently wiped away the vomit from Orpheus’s mouth with a washcloth.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”


	3. Part 3

Stretto began to run a bath while Orpheus remained settled by the toilet. They hummed quietly as they felt the temperature of the water as it ran. Orpheus simply kept himself up and stable using the toilet as a way to support himself.

Soon the tub was nice and full of warm, soapy water. Stretto gently picked Orpheus up and placed him in the tub, letting the warm water coat his skin. They climbed in after him, sitting behind him to act as a support.

Their tentacles explored a little in the water, rather content. They weren’t exactly sure why they enjoyed being in warm water so much but maybe that was just part of who they were.

They began to gently wash the sleepy Orpheus, starting from his neck where he had the most vomit and slime. Orpheus groaned quietly at this, relaxing at the feeling of being cleaned by his partner.

They began to clean his chest, teasingly playing with his nipples. He whined out a little. “Do you think you can go for another round? I promise you’re not going to vomit again.”

Orpheus nodded a little, Stretto then moving lower to clean his stomach and now his member. He whined out quietly as Stretto gently cleaned him, too tired to even buck his hips at the feeling.

Stretto’s tentacles teased at Orpheus’s asshole, causing him to whine more. “Just fuck me already…” He said tiredly.

Stretto happily obliged, a tentacle slipping into Orpheus’s ass and fucking him slowly. The sheep boy sighed in content, embracing the feeling of pleasure as his member began to harden.

“Do you think you have enough strength to cum for me?” Stretto asked softly, wanting to make sure before they tried to go further.

Orpheus nodded frantically.

Stretto quickly took a tight grip on him with their tentacles, fucking him in the water as the pink slime dispersed from the tentacles and began to turn the water pink.

There was something they’d absolutely love to do in this situation, push him under the water and fuck his mouth until he can’t breathe but… Not when Orpheus doesn’t have enough strength to even keep himself alive if they were to do that.

Orpheus cried out a little as Stretto began to mess with his nipples alongside his ass and his dick. Finally, he came, ropes of cum leaking out of him.

Stretto gently washed it off, letting the cum join the rest of the filth in the water. They soon picked him up and wrapped him in a towel, drying him off.

“Let’s go to bed, okay?”

Orpheus nodded and the two retired, still wet, to Orpheus’s bed to sleep.


End file.
